The Boy in the Pictures
by GuitarMusicGeek
Summary: She always passed several pictures of a familiar boy who looked very much like her. Blonde hair, blue eyes: the same ones as their mother. In fact, he looked like their mother, Katy Hart. IN MEMORY OF 9/11 *COMPLETE*


**Before writing, I need to let y'all know that this is in memory of 9/11. I know it was yesterday but this is sorta a late memory.**

 **Also, in this story, Maya has an older sister unlike she does in the show.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **September 11, 2015**

It was Maya Hart's 14th birthday. Well, I guess you have figured out that the girl was born on September 11, 2001. Maya has never been very pleased with her date of birth. Her birthday is supposed to be the best day of the year, but it wasn't really for the others.

Her mother and older sister, Lilian Hart, always seemed to cry every year. Maya figured that that was because of her growing older and older each year but, that wasn't the case...

September 11, 2001. The happiest and saddest day of her mother and sister's life. Maya had never figured why the saddest ,it was always a sore subject.

Maya woke up and remembered that it was that day of the year. "Yay, my birthday..," was always Maya's sarcastic thought on the day.

She made her way down for breakfast right after brushing her teeth and getting dressed. _She always passed several pictures of a familiar boy who looked very much like her and Lily. Blonde hair, blue eyes: the same ones as their mother. In fact, he looked like their mother, Katy Hart._

"The boy in the pictures is a really cute kid." Maya thought but always cringed at the idea. He looks like her! He had a huge smile on his face ;he had always been a happy boy.

This boy's picture was on Katy and Lily's wallets as well. He was very strange to Maya. She asked her mother and sister about him but they always changed the subject.

Katy and Lily Hart were looking at the same pictures as they teared up. Maya had enough of thirteen years wondering who he was! She wanted to know already! She needed answers and she need them now!

Her mother left to get more coffee which left Maya alone with her sister. "Lily?"

"Yeah, Maya?"

"Who is the boy in the pictures?"

Lily didn't speak a word.

"Come on! I'm fourteen now! You and mom have been hiding this for years and I need answers!"

Lily turned her head over to her mother in the kitchen. Katy nodded her head, "Tell her. I think she's old enough to know the truth."

"Okay Maya, here it goes..."

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _September 11, 2001_**

 ** _Manhattan, New York_**

 _The Hart family consisted of three people (almost four): Katy, Landon, and Lilian Hart. Katy was pregnant with none other than Maya Hart, the one on the way._

 _The days would go like this: Landon and Lilian go to school together through the subway with their friends as Katy worked extra shifts even though she was pregnant._

 _This week was extra hectic. Landon and Lily had started third grade and were turning nine in a few months which means more shopping. Not only that, the new baby was going to be born any day now. Who knew Kermit would die a month before the new baby?_

 _Katy would spend each day wishing her husband was there. At this time, she needed his love and support more than anything. Now, who was going to be with her when she gives birth?_

 _The next door neighbors, the Evans, practically raised the twins since then. It was never a big deal for Lily since her best friend (besides her brother), May, lived there._

 _September 10, 2001; Katy went into labor which meant that the twins will have to sleep over at the Evans'._

 _The water was gushing down her leg more and more so it was time. It was 10 pm which meant the kids were napping so Katy went over to Landon's room first and told him, "Hey Lando, the baby is coming so mommy needs to go to the hospital. You are going to have to sleep at May's now. Take care of your little sister okay?"_

 _"Okay mommy,"_

 _"Bye sweetie,"_

 _"Mommy?"_

 _"Yeah,"_

 _"What's going to happen to you when the baby is born?"_

 _"I will be fine. The baby is going to be born after you come home from school so I'm going to call May's mom and tell her to bring you and sissy to the hospital. Bye Landon," she kissed her son's forehead and turned to leave._

 _"Mommy?"_

 _Katy turned back. "Yeah, Landon."_

 _"I don't want you to go." Katy looked into her son's blue eyes which were about to flood in tears. Her son's eyes were just as same as her's. Bright blue and flooding with tears._

 _"Sweetie, a lot of things are going to change when I have the baby but I will always love you and Lily the same no matter what." Katy pushed a little bit of her son's hair back and kissed his forehead. Just then, she felt a little pain. "Ouch! Landon, mommy has to go to the hospital now!"_

 _"Bye mommy," Little did Katy knew, this would be the last time she will see her sweet little boy EVER again..._

* * *

 _Today was an exciting day for the twins. It was the day of their field trip to the Twin Towers! Katy had to work extra hard to pay rent, buy things for Landon and Lily, necessities, baby items and now the field trip! The Evans though, offered to pay since Katy was practically broke AND PREGNANT._

 _"I'm so excited!"_

 _"Me too!"_

 _Just then, the intercom buzzed in. "We have arrived on 175 fifth avenue. I repeat, we have arrived on 175 fifth avenue."_

 _"We are here! Come on Lando, let's go!" Lily grabbed a hold of her brother's hand. They were as close as two peas in a pod._

 _"Bye kids! Have fun!"_

 _"Bye mommy!" May waved goodbye._

 _The three walked on the streets alone since their school was literally a block from the subway. **(In NYC, a block isn't that long.)** They were almost nine anyway._

 _They reached their school right on time. Mrs. Everdeen **(The Hunger Games, I know. I couldn't think of anything else.)** assigned groups before they headed onto the bus. Landon and Lily prayed that they will be in a group together. Luckily, they were sorted by alphabetical order of the last names._

 _The bus arrived and off it was to the Twin Towers! They got in their groups and as always, the Hart twins stuck together. It was pretty ironic that they were twins touring the Twin Towers! They were touring the towers until 8:45 a.m..._

* * *

 _ **NewYork-Presbyterian/Weill Cornell Medical Center**_

 _"Push Katy, push!"_

 _Katy groaned as her body was in immense pain. This was her first time going into labor and giving birth. With the twins, she had a c-section which she couldn't feel._

 _Katy got distracted from the pain as she felt a small body coming out of her. Then, there was a cry from the bloody little figure. "It's a girl!"_

 _Katy was feeling joy and pain at the same time. She's having another girl! She and Kermit already thought of names: Calvin Scott Hart for a boy and Maya Elizabeth Hart for a girl._

 _The nurses went to the other side of the room to weigh and measure Maya. Maya Elizabeth Hart was born on Tuesday, September 11, 2001 at 8:45 a.m.; weighing six pounds and five ounces, measuring eighteen inches._

* * *

 _Screams, shouts, running, horror, police cars, policemen, fire trucks, firemen were filling that area of Manhattan as fire was set from the tower._

 _The third grade was running in horror and crying. Nobody ever thought that this could be real life. This kind of thing happens in movies!_

 _The twins stuck together along with May running for their lives. Landon turned around and saw his best friend, Devin, get shot multiple time by the fire and gun strikes._

 _"DEVIN!" Landon ran over to his friend. He didn't care if he was going to die with his friend but he just wanted to save him. Lily immediately noticed and shouted, "LANDON, NOO!"_

 _But. It was too late. Landon got shot several times. Right in front of his sister. Of course, Lily wanted to stay and help her brother but May assured her to stay and be safe. After all, SHE didn't need HER best friend to die in front of her like Devin to Landon._

 _The gun strokes all of a sudden disappeared from the two commercial planes so Lily ran over to Landon. He was still alive but bloody. "Landon!" Lily cried restlessly onto her older brother's chest._

 _"Lily," Landon said extremely weakly._

 _Lily suddenly turned her head up to face her brother. "Yeah."_

 _"Lily-" Then he was cut off. Landon died._

 _"LANDON! SPEAK! PLEASE, LANDON, I'M BEGGING YOU!"_

 _Still nothing. Lilian was shaking her brother. She knew he was dead, but she just put didn't want to believe it. First her dad, now her brother?! She cried more. This time, she wouldn't even be surprised if her eyes became completely dry._

* * *

 _"Oliver Gray."_

 _"Here."_

 _"Devin Griffin."_

 _There was silence surrounding the class._

 _"Devin Griffin!" Mrs. Everdeen repeated louder._

 _"Where is Devin?!"_

 _"Mrs. Everdeen, I don't think he's here."_

 _"Fine, we'll find him later. Landon Hart."_

 _There was silence once more. "Landon Hart!"_

 _"Mrs. Everdeen, if Landon's not here, neither is Lily."_

* * *

 _"Devin! Landon! Lily! May!"_

 _May and Lily turned their heads as soon as they heard their teacher. Mrs. Everyone then noticed Devin and Landon on the floor, covered in blood and wounds._

 _"Oh my, what happened?"_

 _"You know..."_

 _"Oh, girls, we need to contacts the parents."_

 _"We'll need to contact Mrs. Evans. My mom is really tired. She just had a new baby. I'm going to see her after school anyways."_

* * *

 _"May!_

 _"Mommy!"_

 _The mother and daughter hugged until Mrs. Evans noticed Lily. "Hey, I heard about your brother. I'm sorry honey."_

 _There was an awkward silence until Mrs. Evans broke it. "Your mom had the baby, you can go see her."_

 _Half an hour later, they arrived at the hospital. "Mom!" Lily yelled as she saw Katy in bed. She ran over to hug her mother. "I heard what happened. It was on the T.V. Where's Landon?"_

 _"About that..."_

 _"What happened?!"_

 _"He died..."_

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I WAS NOT BORN OR I WAS AN INFANT WHEN THIS TRAGEDY HAPPENED (I am NEVER telling y'all how old I am)**

 **DON'T BLAME ME IF IT ISN'T ACCURATE (I know it isn't)**

 **This story was written to honor the victims**


End file.
